


Chained

by Awkward_Gay_Bean



Series: Voltron angst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dreams, Fanfic, Fantasy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Laith, Langst, Lions, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Torture, Voltron, klance, klangst, ships, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Awkward_Gay_Bean
Summary: The team is working on a mission when Lance is captured, nobody notices it apart from Keith.Keith decides to save Lance.What will happen? And how will it end?will they both come back safely?The story is between season 5 and season 6It is in an alternative universe where Lotor hasn't taken over the throne but Zarkon is dead.Haggar still tries to find out how team voltron is planning on destroying the galra and who are part of the blade of Marmora. The paladins haven't changed from lions.Have fun reading!





	1. Don't leave me Shiro!

“Shiro, don’t leave me here!” Lance screams. 

 

“Please don’t leave me!” Shiro looks at Lance. Lance is chained in a black chair, the chains are cutting in his skin. 

 

“We can’t take you with us, Lance. You understand right? For the good of the universe and voltron.” Lance watches Shiro with Horror in his eyes.

 

“You’re really going to leave me here?” His voice breaks, they wouldn’t leave him, right?! Shiro smiles. 

 

“Oh, yeah I’m going to leave you here Lance and nobody will notice.” Lance eyes are looking around for someone else. Somebody has to have seen them, right?! 

 

“But why would you. Why would anyone?” Shiro laughs. 

 

“Because Lance,” He spreads his arms. “nobody cares otherwise they would be here to save you wouldn’t they? You’re just a  _ seventh wheel _ .” Lance gasps for air, blinking the tears away.

 

“NO! No, no, no no, that isn’t true…” He closes his eyes, the tears start pouring down, he has to scream for help.. Then feels a sting in his neck. “What?...” Then he falls asleep. Shiro watches as Lance gets taken away by the druids of Haggar. 

 

“Mission complete.” Mode Kuron goes off and Shiro awakes. 

 

“Lance?” He looks around. “Strange, he is probably with the others.”

 

“Team! Come here.” Keith, Pidge and Hunk come running to Shiro. “What is it?” Keith is the first one to ask something. 

 

“ll tell you when we’re at the castle. But we must go now. Otherwise we all get captured. Pidge find the safest route out here. Hunk and Keith go to your lions. We’re going back.” Pidge nods, Hunk runs to yellow. Keith runs to red. 

 

“Everyone in his lion?!’ Shiro shouts. 

 

“Yes!” Answer the other paladins. 

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Then they all fly away and leave Lance and the Blue lion behind. Keith is the only one that noticed it....

 

**When they’re all back at the castle..**

 

Hunks comes running in. “Hey, did anyone see Lance? I can’t find him anywhere.” Pidge looks up. 

 

“Now you’re mentioning it, In haven’t seen him either. Not since we have come back from the mission..” Shiro walks in. 

 

“Hey, Keith is gone.” Hunk looks at Shiro. 

 

“And so is Lance…” They look at each other. 

 

“Do you think they are together?” Shiro asks. 

 

“Finally. I was wondering what it took them so long!” Says Pidge. Hunk laughs. 

 

“We’ll leave them alone.” Then they all go and do what they were doing before Hunk came running in.

 

**Somewhere else in the universe...**

 

Keith cries. He feels so helpless. He hasn’t been able to find Lance and all these emotions,he just can’t… He is scared. What if Lance is already gone? What if he’s to late? The red lion feels how scared Keith is and plays a recording. “We’re a good team…” Lance voice echoes through the cockpit. Keith smiles softly. “Thanks red. Now let’s go save him!” Red roars.


	2. Lance and Keith

**Lance and Haggar**

 

Lance looks up. He’s so tired. So, so tired. He wants to let go, to just fall asleep and never wake up, let the pain take him and go. But he can’t, he has to stay strong, they’ll find him eventually.... Then the door opens, Lance looks up, hopeful. “Guys?” Then he sees the cape, and he lets his head hang. Then a purple light hits him.

 

Lance gasps for air and his eyes widen in fear, his mouth hangs open and his body is shaking, he looks up, hoping that the pain will get less… “AAAAH!!” Another pain wave. Flashing lights are everywhere. An explosion. Shouts, screams, pain, his breathing gets heavier. The chains cut in his skin, 

 

“So tell me blue paladin, who are the traitors in our community?” Lance bites on his tongue, Ignoring the pain.

 

“ _ I’m, not, telling, you. _ ” Hagger laughs. 

 

“I’ll get you talking blue paladin! Everyone has their break points, and yours is closer than you think…” She mumbles something. 

 

Lance screams from pain again, the chains cut in his skin. He got wounds everywhere, from his neck till his arms, they bleed. He has been tortured many times. He lost a few of his fingers and his hair is growing white at the roots. He can’t feel his legs… But he keeps on telling himself he’s strong, that he can do it.

 

But Haggar has found another way to hurt him... 

 

Then, out of nowhere, Lance gets a vision. Keith flies towards the barrier of a galra ship. 

 

“KEITH,  _ NO! _ ” Lance feels the fear and horror all over again. The image chances. Shiro looks at Lance.

 

You’re only a seventh wheel. you’re not needed here anymore.” 

 

Pidge turns around and looks at him with a bored expression. “You’re just the goofball of the team.”

 

Hunk looks at Lance. “What’s wrong buddy?” Asks Lance. Hunk says nothing, ignores him and walks away, leaving a broken Lance behind... 

 

Lance cries, then he sees Keith sit down. “Keith…” He reaches out.

 

“Lance, I do not love you. Get it? You’re so worthless. I don’t even know why I took you with me in the first place.” Lance feels as if someone cut right through his heart. He’s losing it. 

Lance’s family, He’ll never see them again, his house. The galaxy garrison, blue, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Allura, Coran, Shiro... Everything flashes before his eyes. 

 

“You’re worthless.” 

 

“No! no, no, no...” Then, out of nowhere, for just a tic. 

 

“Lance, you’re not worthless.” Keith smiles. Lance his eyes open. “Keith.” 

 

“Hey Lance! Thanks.” “Hey buddy!” “Well done Lance.” Tears fill Lance’s eyes again. But not because of pain, or sacredness, or anxiety, but because of hope, love and happiness. 

 

Haggar is shocked, nobody ever survived the illusions… but she knows how to get him to talk now…

 

“The red paladin…” She turns around and leaves. Lance is sobbing. But he has hope now. He has hope. 

 

“Find me, find me!” He shouts. “Please come get me!” Blue hears her paladin. She sends a message to the red lion. Hoping to save her paladin. Little did blue now that that was Haggar’s plan. “Come red paladin. Come and save your lover…”

 

**A few stars further...**

 

A blade of marmora base comes in sight. Keith sighs happy. 

 

“We’re here!’ Keith contacts the base. 

 

“Can I speak to the leader?” “Who is speaking?” “The red paladin, Keith.” Silence... “I’ll get her immediately.” Once Keith lands, he runs towards his mom and falls in her arms.

 

“Keith! What brings you here?” Krolia looks at him, then she sees how devastated her son looks. “Keith, you need to rest.” Keith nods and follows her inside.

 

“So what happened?” Keith just starts crying. Krolia looks at him for a brief moment and then holds him. 

 

“Come on, Cry it all out. After that you can explain.” Keith still tries to explain it. 

 

“Lance gone. I’ve failed. Don’t know where he is. Gone, gone. Shiro. Mission. Base gone. No clue. It’s like he, disappeared. air.”’ Krolia looks at her son. She is scared for him. He would probably die for this boy. And that  frightens  her but she knows the feeling. She remembers how it was with Keiths father. She smiles softly. 

 

“I’ll help, but please breathe and calm down. Then you can start explaining. Clearly.” Keith starts breathing normal. “Okay.” 

 

Then he starts explaining how he didn’t saw Lance coming back with them after the mission. And how he started searching for him but couldn’t find him, so he decided to come here. In hope she could help him. Krolia strokes Keith’s hair.  

 

“I’ll help you find Lance. Come on Keith.” She stands up and takes Keith with her. She shouts something at the others. Once they arrived in the communication room Krolia starts everything up. 

 

“Where was your mission Keith?” Keith looks up and points at an screen. 

 

“There, we were looking for something, I forgot what, and we went back to the castle. Lance wasn’t with us anymore. Nobody noticed it but I did. So I started looking for him.” Keith stops for a moment. 

 

“But I couldn’t find him. I’ve looked everywhere. Starting with were we first had our mission. I’ve been gone for two days now. I don’t know what the others think I’m doing.” Krolia nods. 

 

“Okay, so how much time do we have left?” Keith sighs. 

 

“Four days? A week maybe? I don’t know but I’m not going back till I’ve found Lance.” Krolia looks at her son. 

 

“You know you can’t keep searching forever.” Keith looks up, anger burning in his eyes. 

  
  


“I can and I will!’ Krolia shakes her head. 

 

“No, you can’t. But let me look at which ships have come to that place so far.” She starts clicking and pressing buttons. While talking to others. Keith watches his mom and then hears his lion. It’s a soft roar but he hears it.

 

“Mom! Red is telling me something.” Krolia looks up. 

 

“What is she telling you?” Keith runs towards the dashboard his mom is standing in front of and starts clicking and pressing buttons. While explaining to his mom. 

 

“Red told me Lance is being held captured on a galra base. If I can use red maybe I can track the signal down.” Krolia nods.

 

“So where is Lance?”

 

“If I’m correct…” Keith watches as the screen moves. 

 

“Here!” Keith points at an galra base on the planet Jarre. 

 

“There is where Lance is being held captured.” 

 

“So how are you planning on getting him back?” Keith sighs. 

 

“I don’t have a single clue.” He mumbles.

 

“well I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He looks up at his mom.

 

“You’re not going to help me?!” 

 

“I can’t send my people to help you on this kind of missions. You know that.” Keith sighs.

 

“I know, it would be easier though if I had someone with me.” Krolia sighs. 

 

“Why don’t you just ask one of the other paladins to come with you?” Keith opens his mouth, closes it, and facepalms himself.

 

“I’m such an idiot. Why did I not think of that?!” Krolia smiles.

 

“Thanks for the help mom! I’m gonna go now.” He turns and runs off.

 

“Get back safe Keith…” 


	3. Shiro or Kuron?

**Back at the castle.**

 

Hunk is walking around. The galra hasn’t done anything yet. He is surprised by that. As he walks he sees Pidge sitting behind her desk.

 

“Hey Pidge, what are you doing?” Pidge looks up for a tic and then continues.

 

“Don’t you think that Keith and Lance are really long gone now? I mean sure they found out they liked each other but they’re gone for so long and they didn’t tell us anything.” Hunk nods.

 

“True, Lance would have me told by now already…” Pidge stands up.

 

"Let’s ask the princess, maybe she knows more.”

 

“Why would she know more?”

 

“The mice.” Pidge and Hunk nod to each other and turn around. As they walk away Kuron watches them.

 

“So they’re gonna find out.” Whispers Haggar to herself.

 

“Better get that boy talking before he gets rescued…” She turns around and walks away. Mode Kuron goes off and Shiro shakes his head.

 

“Weird, thought I heard someone talking.” He looks around a few more times and then walks away.

 

“Hey Allura, do you have any idea where Lance and Keith are? We can’t find them anywhere and well we…” Allura looks up.

 

“Oh hey Pidge,” She looks at Hunk. “is Hunk alright?” Hunk is panting.

 

“Yeah.. Yeah. I’m fine.” He says, heavily breathing.

 

“What were you asking me, Pidge?”

 

“Do you have any idea where Keith and Lance are?”

 

“Oh, I actually don’t, Why? Aren’t they in the castle?”

 

“No? You mean you haven’t noticed both Lance and Keith are gone?” She stands up.

 

“Let’s go see where they are now.” They walk towards the control room.

 

“Coran?” “Yes princess?” “Can you search for the location of the blue and red lion?” “Of course princess.” Allura starts the program.

 

“Anything, Coran?” “Yes, the red lion is, oh wait, he’s calling…” Keith appears on the screen, he looks tired and desperate. “GUYS! I nee-” But then the whole system blacks out.

 

“What is this?!” Allura looks around. Pidge walks towards the monitor and Hunk looks scared around.

 

“What’s happening, Coran?!”

 

“I.. I don’t know princess. The power just went off.” Then they hear slowly footsteps.

 

“Who is there?! Show yourself!” Shouts Allura.

 

“Oh, don’t be scared, it’s just me. The champion.” Pidge and Hunk activate their bayards. Shiro steps out of the shadows. His eyes glow yellow. there is a crazy smile on his face.

 

“Shiro?” Asks Hunk.

 

“Shiro? Shiro the hero? Shiro leader of team voltron? Shiro? No, he’s dead.” He walks closer until everyone can see him clearly.

 

“I prefer the name Kuron.” Allura gasps for air while Coran looks with horror in his eyes at, Kuron? Shiro? Pidge holds her bayard close and Hunk aims his gun at, Kuron? Shiro? Everybody is scared and surprised. Who was this person and with does he want? And where is their Shiro?


	4. Saving Lance

**A little help please?!**

 

“Guys? Hello? Anyone?!” Keith looks confused at his black screen.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” He sighs frustrated and head towards the base. 

 

“Guess I’ll have to do it on my own then.”

 

Keith flies towards the galra base. He lands carefully. He just wants to save Lance so he isn’t going to attack, That would be stupid, and suicidal. 

 

He looks inside. “No one in sight…” Keith sneaks through the corridors, heart beating in his chest. Making sure he doesn’t get caught. As he walks he prays for Lance safety. He watches the galra soldiers walk by. Keith would love to fight them. Just to show you can’t mess with the red paladin. But he must remain unseen. So he let’s them pass. He sneaks further the galra base in.  

 

Haggar shows it to Lance. Lance slowly looks up. His eyes are sleepy and he is covered under his own blood. His hair has grown longer. 

 

“Keith…” Lance whispers softly. He tries to lift his hand but he is still chained. He looks at his chains. He feels tears in his eyes. But he can’t give up now. Lance must take Haggar's attention away from Keith. He looks away and makes a sound.

 

“So? What does it matter? It’s not like he is going to find me here. He’s probably somewhere completely else.” Haggar is surprised. 

 

“What?!” Lance confidence grows. 

 

“I mean I don’t even know where I am. No idea on which planet I am or with galra base. if I’m even on a galra base. So how could Keith know where I am?” Then they hear voices from the other side of the door. A galra soldier comes running in. 

 

“The red paladin. He’s.” Keith pulls his sword out of the galra soldiers back, he looks up, his eyes stand angry and his mouth is a line. 

 

“Lance.” Lance looks at Keith. But then he sees Haggar. 

 

“Keith watch out!” Keith looks at Haggar. Then throws his knife at her. But he’s is too late. Haggar turns and points at Lance. 

 

“Die.” Then she disappears. Lance feels something hitting him. He tries to look down but he loses consciousness. 

 

“LANCE!” Keith runs towards Lance and grabs him out him out of that weird chair. After Haggar left the chains fell out. 

 

“Lance don’t leave me alone here.” Keith carries Lance out of the room and runs back to his lion. He’s heavily breathing and he feels panic coming up, adrenaline fills him up. His eyes start filling with tears.  _ He can’t be dead… He can’t be! _

 

“I’m not going to give you up Lance. I like you.” He falls silent and looks at Lance, his eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open a little bit, his hair has fallen in front of his face.  

 

“No, I love you. Please don’t leave me. I need you!” Tea rs fall from Keith’s eyes and then, just for a tic, he sees Lance chest going up and down. He gasps and runs harder towards his lion.

 

“I’m going to save you. I promise! Please don’t leave me…” Keith lays Lance down, he looks one more time at him, then he kisses his forehead and starts his lion. 

 

“Don’t you dare die on me Lance…” 


	5. Fighting Kuron

**Kuron**

 

“Shiro this is not you.” Allura Says.

 

“No princess, K.. U.. R.. O.. N.. Kuron. I’m not your Shiro.” Kuron keeps on crazy smiling. Then he points at her head with a gun.

 

“And now say bye, bye!” But while Kuron looks at her he doesn’t see how Hunk aims at Shiro’s right arm.

 

“I’m sorry Shiro.” His hands are shaking. He shoots in Kurons arm.

 

“What? Who did that!?” Coran turns the power on. Kuron turns off suddenly and Shiro wakes up.

 

“What just happened?” He looks around. Then at his right arm.

 

“How did that happen?” Everybody watches Shiro carefully.

 

“What happened?” Shiro looks confused at the others.

 

“Kuron?” Pidge asks.

 

“Who is Kuron? Guys what happened here and why is there a bullet hole in my arm?” Hunk looks at the others.

 

“I think Kuron is gone.” Allura looks at Shiro.

 

“Are you sure of that Hunk?” He nods.

 

“His eyes aren’t yellow anymore.” Allura looks at Shiro.

 

“I think you’re right Hunk.” She says then.

 

Keith looks at the base.

 

“We have to get your lion.” He mumbles. The He attacks the base and rips the roof off an grabs the blue lion.

 

“Now we can go.” He turns around and flies away.

 

**At the castle**

 

“Princess, the red lion is contacting us!” Everyone looks up. Allura walks towards Coran. The screen changes.

 

“Keith! Where are you?” Keith looks horrified. And when they look better they see blood. 

 

“Keith what happened?” Allura looks now horrified too. 

 

“I’m on my way to the castle. Prepare a healing pod, Lance is dying.”  Then Keith disconnects. Everybody stands still for a tic. The whole castle is in silence.

 

“Why are we standing? We need to get everything ready! Lance life is at stake!” Shiro shouts.


	6. Ready the pods!

Keith looks at Lance lifeless body. He is breathing. But it’s weak.

 

“Come on red, We must save Lance.” After a varga he arrives at the castle. He carries Lance out of his lion. Hunk wants to take him over from Keith. But Keith shakes his head and runs to the sleep/healing pods. Placing Lance carefully in one. The others watch as he sits down before the pod. Allura is the first one to ask something.

 

“What happened?’ Keith sighs and then start explaining. Shiro just looks horrified the whole story long. At the end he walks away and goes to his room. The others just stare with open mouths at Lance and Keith.

 

“And then Haggar did something to him, and now we’re here…” Keith looks Lance in the pod. Everyone is shocked but after a view more hours they go to sleep one by one. Keith is the only one to stay. He sleeps in front of Lance’s pod, and only leaves him if someone else watches over him till he’s back.

  


After a week Lance wakes up. Keith screams through the whole castle an everybody wakes up. They gather around Lances pod. When Lance stumbles out of it. Keith catches him.

 

“Welcome back, sharpshooter.” Lance stands up and looks around. He then looks at the team.

 

“Who are you? And where am I?” The whole team stares at him speechless. Keith gasps for air.

 

“You don't remember us? Do you remember me? Lance please tell me this is a joke.” Lance looks around again.

 

“Who is Lance? And no, I don't know you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

How does this end? Read it in the next part; Remember me...

 

P.S.

I was planning on killing Lance, but that would be to angsty. Even for me.

 

Till the next story readers! <3 the Writer


End file.
